


Sionis extras

by procellous



Series: Sionis 'verse [2]
Category: Robin (Comics)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procellous/pseuds/procellous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side stories, factoids, and notes from Sionis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sionis extras

  * Jack Drake never married Janet. They dated for a bit and he eventually proposed (she accepted), but when she discovered she was pregnant with Timothy she panicked (calmly, and without getting a hair out of place or her make-up smudging) and left without a word to Jack to figure out what to do. He thinks she's dead and she hasn't bothered to correct him. Timothy has never met his dad.


  * Timothy is known as 'Mr. Sionis' if you work for him and you know he can hear you, 'Mr. Timothy sir' if you are close to him, 'Timothy' if you are Roman or Janet or else have a very low life expectancy, and 'that paranoid bastard/freak' if you work for him and think he can't hear you.


  * Timothy has lost fewer men and fewer shipments than his uncle.


  * He is very different than Robin!Tim because of the difference in their upbringing; Sionis!Tim has more of his mother's mannerisms and personality because she raised him, as opposed to Robin!Tim, who is more like his dad. Also the crime lord thing.


  * Timothy wears suits. Everywhere. All the time. They're also tailored to fit him exactly.


  * He didn't go through Robin training, but being a crime lord means being able to hold your own in a fight.


  * Black Mask is a very large ham, but neither Janet or Timothy are, though Timothy has his moments.




End file.
